tortura en corazones
by Clear 200cuatro
Summary: un faraón, un chico maldito. una profecía que indica que uno moriría a manos del otro. la única solución, cautivar el corazón de aquel que iba a asesinar.


Bakugou se estaba sentado en su trono, bajo sus pies un par de brujos y ancianos le traían ofrendas para ser perdonados y tener misericordia por pecados cometidos.

El faraón anterior había sido asesinado,y aquel hermoso muchacho traía los adornos y pedrería pertenecientes a aquel hombre.

Un individuo que cubría su rostro era el último de la tarde, y en sus manos traía grilletes y a alguien oculto en una manta hecha arapos.

—¿Que tienes para ofrecerme? Tu. Asqueroso plebeyo —Su voz ronca y rasposa causó que aquellas telas temblaran delatando nervios en aquella silueta mas baja—.

—Su majestad, le traigo algo encontrado en los calabozos. Es un sirviente de algún caza recompensas. Esta maldecido y no sirve para nada en absoluto, pero tiene un rostro agradable que usted podría usar para darse placer.

Los ojos rojos con líneas negras no cambiaron su expresión, y lo único que aquel rubio cubierto en oro logró y optó por hacer fue apoyar su palma en aquel bastón con una piedra bellísima de tono azulado.

—Si no es aceptable, tu tomarás su lugar. Pues osaste posarte ante mi sin hacer reverencia alguna. Basura.

El anciano recayó en su error, y con sus manos arrugadas y temblorosas no hizo más que ir con el chico que daba pasos hacia atrás mientras se acercaba.

Lo primero que los ojos del faraón admiraron, fueron esos ojos verdes cubiertos en miedo y desesperación, penetrando en el alma de aquel muchacho de aspecto frágil.

—Presentate —Exigió el hombre de edad jalando aquellos grilletes,lo cual causó que aquel cayera torpemente arrodillado—.

—Me llamo Izuku... Pertenecía a un cazarrecompensas... —El chico se arrodilló mientras temblaba,y sus manos raspadas sólo hicieron que Katsuki se le quedara viendo—. Su majestad.

Aquel cabello verde fue mostrado, y el rostro del chico tembloroso mostró dolor junto a una queja de su garganta.

El adulto le había dado un golpe de tal magnitud que lo tumbó en el suelo.

—Izuku, ¿eh? No recordaré el nombre de un inutil. Desde ahora te llamarás Deku. Por lo inútil y patético que eres.

Uno de aquellos que estaba al lado del faraón dió un paso al frente con su espada, y con solo un paso al frente la sangre inundó el aire haciendo que esos ojos verdes y grandes se abrieran con horror.

El cuerpo de aquel anciano cayó inerte en el suelo, y el faraón se puso de pie tras tomar la espada ensangrentada.

—Eso te ganas por golpear mis ofrendas. Mierdecilla.

Aquel mirar frío se acercó a las prendas arapientas, y lo primero que Deku logró sentir fue una mano presionando justo una herida.

—Serás mío, serás mi juguete personal, y te haré ser un imbécil fuerte que sea digno de tener algo con un faraón como yo —Mencionó aquel rubio con aspecto frío e indiferente tomando los cabellos del menor, el cual tragó en seco luego de sentir unos labios cálidos robarle un beso, dándole una mordida que le hizo sangrar—.

—S-si ...

—Si llegas a querer escapar... —Advirtió tras tomar ese rostro, haciendo que viera el cuerpo—, Serás el próximo cuerpo con el que jugaré.

Algo se estremeció en esa débil mente, la cual únicamente asintió con espasmos y temor ante los tactos del menor.

Katsuki lo liberó tan deprisa que el contrario hizo un ruido de temor, y admiro así la forma en que se detenía justo al lado de su trono.

—Te levantas sólo o te levanto a la fuerza —Indicó en tono neutro sin siquiera ver a aquel chico, ya que ahora limpiaba la hoja con un trozo de tela que había arrancado de aquel cadáver—.

Las piernas de aquel chico ahora temblaban,puesto a que sus pies no respondían de ninguna manera posible.

Aparentemente sus fuerzas se habían ido con los golpes.

—No puedo moverme... Su majestad... —Deku lo dijo aún sentado en los trozos de roca que ardían debido al sol, y esos ojos fríos lo vieron en ese momento sujetando el cuchillo con fuerza—.

Se escuchó al rubio hacer un gesto de desaprobación, y los pasos dirigirse a Izuku tan pronto como la brisa.

—No puedes llamarme su majestad —Señaló el rubio tras agacharse, poniendo aquella hoja fría en el cuello del peliverde,el cual solo se estremeció horrorizado—. Tu me vas a llamar "mi señor", ¿entendido?

—Si... —Deku lo dijo temblando, pues podía sentir que los dos hombres desconocidos le admiraban con lástima—.

Los labios del pecoso gimieron de dolor en cuanto aquel rubio presionó una herida morada en su brazo, por lo que su rostro se vio increíblemente frágil.

—"Si" ¿Que?

—Si...mi señor.

La hoja fue retirada en ese momento, y aquella mano aún ejercía fuerza en aquel brazo lastimado,lo cual hacia que Deku no quitara su expresión agonizante.

—Llevenselo.

Indicó en voz alta aquella voz rasposa mientras se alzaba, ya que el faraón no hizo más que tomar Aquella prenda hecha arapos, destruyendola tan deprisa que el peliverde sólo sintió el frío golpear su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se descubrió en ese momento, puesto a que sus cortes y moretones ahora estaban al exterior.

—Bakugou... —Un guardia lo nombró en cuanto el rubio pasó por su lado, viendo que su andar ya se había detenido—, el chico está severamente lastimado,no creo que pueda moverse.

El silencio se mantuvo un par de segundos. Puesto a que después el faraón alzó su vista.

—Pues cargalo. No me importa la vida de un tipo maldito —Asi fue que los guardias quedaron solos ante Deku, el cual solo mantenía su vista gacha al igual que aquellas orejas negras de chacal—.

El guardia principal fue el primero que avanzó a Izuku, manteniendo en sus manos no más que las ropas que el cuerpo muerto había usado.

—¿Puedes pararte?—Preguntó mientras admiraba las mejillas rojas al igual que el rostro de aquel muchacho,el cual solo lo intentó siendo un fracaso—.

Cayó de una forma tan patética que se mantuvo así viendo al suelo,sin tener el valor de alzar su rostro ardiendo.

—Lo siento... Me pondré de pie... No se preocupen... —Se comenzó a levantar con sus piernas temblando,y en cuanto acabó por levantarse sintió aquella manta ensangrentada posarse en su cuerpo.

Como era de esperarse,comenzó a caminar como su estado le permitía, pues no quería morir como aquel hombre.

Apenas entraron a aquella pirámide,Deku comenzó a jadear y ver borroso,escuchando murmullos que atormentaban su mente.

El guardia que había detenido a Katsuki por unos momentos sujetó a Deku en cuanto notó que aquel estaba cayendo,sintiendo así aquel cuerpo arder al igual que su rostro.

—Esta ardiendo en fiebre. Avísale al faraón —ordenó con sequedad a aquel cualquiera que estaba a su lado admiranfo todo—. ¡Hazlo!

Sus ojos rojos fulminaron los de tono negro,y aquel muchacho sólo asintió preocupado y asustado debido a aquel grito.

La mano derecha del faraón jamás solía gritar. Y cuando lo hacía y uno no obedecía,acababa siendo sacrificio para aquel rubio cruel.

En cuanto aquel sujeto llegó con su armadura puesta encima, retomó el aliento frente a la puerta de donde Katsuki solía estar tras asesinar a alguien por superioridad.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, la mirada de aquel faraón se posó en aquel guardia que ahora temblaba al estar solo frente a esos ojos penetrantes y profundos.

—Su majestad, vengo a informarle algo con urgencia —Señaló en cuanto dió un paso al frente, notando que Katsuki frunció su ceño levemente. Causando que esos bellos se erizaran—.

—¿Que diablos pasó ahora? —Katsuki lo dijo tras sacar su mano del bastón con esa piedra azulada, poniéndose de pie en ese momento—.

—Su ofrenda no está en buenas condiciones, el señor Eijiro dijo que estaba con fiebre,necesita que vaya a su lado.

Katsuki no hizo más que chistear en voz alta,alarmando a aquel guardia que solo mordió sus labios para no suplicar en primera instancia.

Aquel guardia perdió el equilibrio en cuanto Katsuki se puso delante de él con su mano extendida.

—Siquiera muestra respeto,escoria —señaló poniendo su mano en aquel hombro, creando una explosión que hizo que aquel individuo se arodillara tratando de calmar el dolor—.

La vista gacha del guardia cayó junto a gotas de sudor por aquella sensación, y lo único que sintió fue aquella voz arrogante e indiferente ante la sangre de aquel brazo.

—La próxima vez que entres y no te arodilles ante mi, lo que se despedazará será tu cara,y te daré como alimento a los animales.

Se había agachado para decirlo en un murmuro siniestro, viendo a la puerta con toda naturalidad mientras escuchaba la respiración agitada y asustada de aquel hombre.

—Si. Su majestad.

—Ahora quédate aquí. Si no te encuentro pagarás de una forma debida a un hereje.

Katsuki se puso de pie y avanzó a la salida,cerrando la puerta en cuanto salió de aquella sala.

Lo único que estaba en su mente era el hecho de llegar luego y matar a aquel hombre que obviamente intentaría escapar.

Tras unos minutos de marcha calmada fue a la habitación de su mano derecha, entrando sin ningún permiso de quien estuviera allí dentro.

—Bakugou, menos mal que has llegado —Señaló aquel pelirrojo que ahora estaba sin su rostro oculto— ,el muchacho que llamaste Deku ahora está ardiendo en fiebre no se que hacer.

Los ojos rojos de aquel rubio se dirigieron al cuerpo de aquel muchacho, el cual tenía más de una herida en un cuerpo que estaba trabajado para su sorpresa.

—¿Que pasa con esas heridas? —Mencionó por sólo curiosidad mientras admiraba a Deku—.

—Suponemos que el anciano le maltrataba de forma reiterada, quizá ni siquiera le daba comida para que sus defensas volvieran. Desde que marchaste ha estado así.

—Ese no es mi problema. Es culpa de él por ser patético.

—¡Bakugou!—Los dos ojos escarlatas se cruzaron en ese momento. Estando uno con indiferencia y otro con desespero— el chico en serio esta mal. Y debería importarte,¡es tu ofrenda!

El rubio no hizo más que ver a Eijiro con rencor en ese momento,chisteando mientras lo empujaba lejos de aquel peliverde.

Pocas veces discutían entre ellos,y el hecho de que fuera por un estúpido tipo maldito era más que molesto ante los ojos de Katsuki.

Fue por ello que decidió acabar aquello de forma pronta, extendiendo su mano a aquel chico de aspecto dolido.

Un relámpago fue aquel que se interpuso, haciendo que la mano de Katsuki sangrara en cuanto la apartó.

—¡Bakugou!

—Estoy bien. Cállate —Exigió al haber notado que se trataba de un campo de energía. Lo cual no solía ser conocido por chicos que usaban de esclavos—.

La frialdad aumentó en los ojos del mayor en cuanto dedujo algo lógico,por lo que sólo giró su vista a Eijiro.

—Hablaré con el oráculo, quizá sepa alguna idiotez de la maldición de él mocoso patético.

El silencio se formó en cuanto se fue,y Eijiro se limitó a fruncir el ceño en cuanto la ayuda aparentemente había sido negada.

Estaba bastante claro que Katsuki sabía algo que había omitido decirle,pero entre discutir y ayudar al muchacho eligió lo segundo.

Muy por el contrario, a Bakugou no le importó demasiado aquella salud ajena, pues entró a la habitación del oráculo sin siquiera haber tocado la puerta de este.

—Katsuki,¿qué te trae por aquí? Llevo años acumulando polvo.

—Quédate tus historias estúpidas. He venido por una predicción —mencionó de forma tajante mientras veía aquellos ojos dorados destellar entre la oscuridad total y espesa—.

Frente a aquel muchacho,se vio la silueta de Anubis y aquel chico de baja estatura que había conocido aquel día.

—¿Quien demonios es ese mocoso que está al lado de Anubis? —Mencionó el faraón mientras admiraba aquella silueta comenzar a moverse—.

—La Maldición está más próxima al primer dirigente de su camino.

Aquella metáfora no resultó como el oráculo quería que hiciera,puesto a que sólo fue visto por aquel faraón con todo rencor en sus ojos.

—Deja tus estúpidas metáforas. Dilo claramente o te haré polvillo otra vez.

Katsuki dió un paso al frente, y aquellas siluetas tomaron color, reafirmando que el menor era Deku.

—El muchacho maldito está para asesinarte, Anubis te encuentra una amenaza debido a la bruja que vuela a tu lado. Como ha de deshacerse de toda amenaza a la paz de su Egipto ha enviado incontables chicos malditos para acabar contigo. Dando frutos con quien tú has llamado Deku.

Una sonrisa arrogante se esbozó en esa cara que estaba indiferente, y Katsuki no hizo más que humedecer sus labios en ese momento.

—Narra la profecía entera, se suponía que ese chico viene a matarme. ¿Qué pasaría si él muere primero?

—Tu imperio será destruido,y te quedarás vagando sólo en toda la eternidad. Aquel chico es una salvación y Maldicion,terror y valentía. Si logras que no te asesine la profecía cambiaría. Pero estás destinado a morir a manos de aquel chico.

—Entonces sólo debo cautivarlo para que no me asesine. ¿Verdad? —Los ojos del oráculo destellaron de forma obvia, y aquella figura y madera se levantó extendiendo sus manos—.

—Si el faraón logra salvar y cambiar su destino, su recompensa será la de un Dios —Señaló extendiendo la mano a una línea de Luz ,en donde se vio la silueta del faraón correr en la madera sin detenerse—.

—Esta bien. Lo comprendo. Puedes dormirte ahora —indicó al haber girado una vez más, saliendo por aquella puerta que daba paso al pasillo—.

Esos cabellos rubios avanzaron a la son de sus pasos, con aquel oro resonando y llenando el silencio de cada paso y segundo.

Los ojos de tono sangre estaban sin brillo alguno aún. Y la espada unida a su cintura había destellado de forma caótica dando a entender el inicio de aquel tormento infinito,de aquella lucha infinita contra el final.


End file.
